Kavalien sydänten suunnitelma
by vaahtokarkkipallo
Summary: "Vieras poika näytti hauraalta posliininukelta valon välkehtiessä hänen kultaisen hohtavilla suortuvillaan, maidonvalkeaa ihoa korosti heleän punaiset posket ja mustikkaiset silmät. Ilo paistoi hänen hymystään ja Berwald oli varma, että hän oli törmännyt enkeliin."


**A/N: **Hei, tarina sijoittuu keskiajan Ruotsiin. Voin tunnustaa, että olen improvisoinut rutkasti, sillä en oikeastaan ole halunnut saada siitä täysin keskiaikaisen laista. No tämä on mitä on. Varoituksena voin sanoa, että yritän päivittää joka sunnuntai. Joskus ei vain tahdo tekstiä syntyä, pyydän jo etukäteen anteeksi (myös lyhyydestä)

**Luku 1**

~ Berwald silmäili ympärilleen. Hän oli keskellä kultaista peltoa, jonka ympärillä nousi hopeinen aamu-usva. Ilma oli tyyni ja hiljaisuus hermostutti pitkää ruotsalaismiestä. 'Miten minä olen tänne päätynyt?' hän ajatteli kurtistaessaan kulmiaan.

Hento hahmo kuvastui usvan keskeltä ja näytti juoksevan Berwaldia päin, kuitenkin pysähtyen aivan miehen eteen. Vieras poika näytti hauraalta posliininukelta valon välkehtiessä hänen kultaisen hohtavilla suortuvillaan, maidonvalkeaa ihoa korosti heleän punaiset posket ja mustikkaiset silmät. Ilo paistoi hänen hymystään ja Berwald oli varma, että hän oli törmännyt enkeliin.

Aika tuntui pysähtyneen mutta ruotsalaisen harhakuvan rikkoi vieras poika, joka kääntyi juostakseen pellosta alkavaan metsän siimekseen. Berwald huusi pojan perään mutta tämä oli jo poissa. ~

Berwald heräsi kylmä hiki kasvoillaan, eikä muistanut unestaan muuta kuin ne violetit mustikkasilmät. Hän viskasi karkean täkkipeiton yltään ja nousi ylös pukeakseen vaatteensa töitä varten.

Ruotsalainen puki ylleen tavallisen talonpojan asun: ruskeat puuvillahousut, ruskean nahkaliivin ja yksinkertaisen pellavapaidan. Jaloissa hänellä oli itse työstämänsä nahkasaappaat, jotka olivat hänen mittapuussaan varsin uudet.

Kaksikymmenkolme kesäinen ruotsalaismies astui ulos sisätiloista, päässään pyörien unessaan kohtaamat iloisesti tuikkivat silmät. Omaksi harmikseen talonpoika ei muistanut unestaan oikeastaan muuta. Kohauttaen olkiaan hän jatkoi matkaansa läheiselle pellolle pienen tyytyväisyyden pilkahtaessa hänen mielessään.

Olihan nyt kuitenkin sadonkorjuun aika, sekä kaikkien kauan odottamat markkinat alkoivat lähestyä. Kaupungissa olisi täysi tohina päällä kauppiaiden kesken, tulihan väkeä paljon eri kaupungeista ja aatelisväkeä riittäisi. Myös talonpojat raatoivat jokavuotisten markkinoiden eteen tavallista enemmän.

'Myynti tuplaantuisi tapahtuman vuoksi ja ylimääräistä rahaakin jäi aina tuosta käteen. Motivaatio on suuri ja voittoa tehtäisiin.' Niin maatilan isäntä sanoi joka vuosi motivoidakseen työntekoa ja olihan hän pirteä tapaus, joten kukaan ei halunnut tuottaa hänelle pettymystä jos myynnit jäisivät vähäisiksi.

Berwaldin saapuessa pellonkulmalle jokunen hänen ystävistään oli aloittanut jo työt mukaan lukien muuan tanskalaismies Mathias. Berwald ja Mathias eivät aina tulleet toimeen ja sen näki kun muut saivat olla tosissaan irroittamassa kaveruksia, jos tilanne sitä vaati.

Mathias oli aina ollut pidetty talonpoikien keskuudessa, hullunkurisesti sojottavien hiustensa kanssa ja loputtomattoman virneensä kanssa, joka ei hiljaista ruotsalaista haitannut alkuunkaan sillä Berwald piti rauhasta ja ei häntä yleensä puhuteltukaan hänen vihaisen olemuksen vuoksi.

"Berw!", tanskalainen huudahti virnistäen. Huokaisten Berwald saapui Mathiaksen luokse parilla pitkällä harppauksella, ainakin pituudesta oli jotain hyötyäkin.

"Niin Mathias?", ruotsalainen kysyi toveriltaan kyllästyneellä äänensävyllä. Tanskalainen oli varmasti keksinyt taas jotain idioottimaista.

"Håkan antoi meille tehtäväksi viedä tarvikkeita kauppiaille markkinoita varten. Meille!" Mathias puhui nopeasti huitoen kättään harmaahapsisen miehen suuntaan ja lopuksi lähti jo kävelemään kulmalle tuotuja hevoskärryjä kohti. Berwald kiiruhti hänen peräänsä sallien pienen innostuneisuuden liekin rinnassaan.

Kärry oli nopeasti lastattu kuudella viljasäkillä, kuivatuilla yrteillä (joita käytettiin lääkkeinä ja lievittämään kipua), kahdella maitotonkalla, reikäjuustolla ja tusinalla leipää. Elintarvikkeet olivat Berwaldin ja Mathiaksen vastuulla tänä vuonna muut tarvikkeet hoitivat kolmikko, joka koostui yhdestä idiootista saksalaisesta, pervosta ranskalaisesta ja yli-energisestä espanjalaisesta. Kukaan ei tiennyt miten he aina onnistuivat Håkanin antamaan kuorman heidänlaisilleen typeryksille.

Kaksikko näki jo hevosen kyydissä ollessaan kaupungin ja sen suojaavat kylmänharmaat muurit. Suuri kyltti varustettuna kaupungin nimellä toivotti heidät tervetulleeksi Svean kaupunkiin. Mukulakivikadut olivat ajan kuluttamat, mutta väkeä ei näin aamuisin liiemmin ollut. Kauppiaat eivät olleet vielä edes pystyttäneet kojujaan.

He ratsastivat läheiseen talliin, jonne yksi ystävällinen kauppias heitä viittoi ja Berwald sai mieheltä sotkuisella käsialalla kirjoitetun listan, mitä kukin kauppias oli tilannut markkinoita varten. Ensimmäiseksi he suuntasivat Janssonin kojulle, joka sijaitsi kaupungin suulta katsottuna kaupungin toisessa päädyssä. Hiljaisesti he kävelivät raskaat täkit olallaan, jopa Mathiaskin osasi olla hiljaa.

"Se oli viimeinen." Berwald lausui uupumus paistaen äänestään ja istuutui kävelytien laitaan kadunkulmalle varoen ettei hevoskärryt ajaisi hänen jalkojensa ylitse. Mathias nuori tanskalaismies istuutui ystävänsä viereen katselemaan ihmisiä teillä ja kojujen ääressä. Jokunen tulitaiteilijakin oli uskaltautunut jo aloittamaan esityksensä, vaikka markkinat alkaisivat vasta huomenna. Monet varasivat kuitenkin jo huoneita majataloista huomista varten. Aatelisväki ei ollut vielä kuitenkaan saapunut kaupunkiin linnoistaan. Tai ainakaan ennen tätä hetkeä.

"Berwald katso, aateliset saapuvat jo!", Mathias kuiskasi innoissaan kuin pienet lapset nähdessään karkkipuodit teiden varsilla.

Molemmat katsoivat nyt samaan suuntaan, kuten muutkin. Koreileva kärrynovi avautui paljastaen kahden hengen seurueen. Kaksi vaaleahiuksista poikaa, ilmeisesti veljekset astuivat ulos vaunuista. Molemmilla olivat uskottoman siniset silmät. Lyhyemmällä oli hopeisenvaaleat lyhyenmalliset hiukset, toisella taas vehnänvaaleat kaarevat suortuvat. Kasvoillaan heillä koreili täydellinen välinpitämättömyys ja he jatkoivat matkaa jalan majatalolleen välittämättä ihastuneista henkäyksistä tai pisteliäisistä katseista.

"Näitkö tuon pidemmän, Berw?", tanskalainen kuiskasi katse kulkien aatelispojan matkassa. Berwald ei kuitenkaan kuullut ystäväänsä, vaan silmäili seuraavan seurueen lävitse katse pysähtyen niihin mustikkasilmiin, jotka häntä unessaan kiusasivat.

Se oli _Hän_. Unensa enkeli.


End file.
